Rough Waters
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: RICKYL- Takes place during season 3 after they find Merle at Woodbury and the others don't want Merle back at the prison, but Daryl refuses to leave his brother. RICKYL, Rated M. I own nothing from The Walking Dead, but I wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know. It's another Rickyl oneshot. I admit, I'm hooked on these two. Who can resist the allure of two sexy and totally badass men? I tried something a little different with them this time. Be honest and let me know how I did. I hope I did it justice.  
**

**Credit for the prompt goes to HaloHunter89 and SweetKiwi for her suggestions. Thanks ladies!**

**This one takes place during season 3 after they leave Woodbury and Daryl starts to leave with Merle because of what happened with Maggie and Glenn. Except, Rick doesn't want him to go. **

**Thanks for reading! **

_..._

_"I need you here."_

Rick's words echoed in Daryl's mind as they drove through the gates of the prison. Daryl had been ready to leave with his brother if need be to keep the peace in the group. It hadn't been an easy decision to make, but at the end of the day his brother was blood. Rick, although his best friend was not. Except as Daryl had turned to leave, Rick had stepped in front of him, walking backwards almost in a jog to stay ahead of Daryl's stride.

"_I need you here."_

Rick's words had made him falter and Daryl had paused, exchanging glances with his brother who had been watching the exchange.

_"If my brother ain't welcome then I ain't." _

And Daryl had meant it. As Rick had stared at him, he saw that Rick knew he meant it too. Asking him to wait, Rick had jogged back over to Glenn and they had exchanged words. Daryl watched as Glenn's face became hard as stone, but he finally nodded and got into the vehicle. Rick had waved Daryl and Merle over and told them to get in the car.

That had been the end of that. Now they were pulling up into the prison and the silence in the car had been deafening. Even Merle had been silent and that alone was an unusual feat. Glenn pulled the car to a stop and he and Maggie were out, heading towards the prison before anyone could say anything to them. Daryl watched them go, not sure what he was feeling at the moment.

"Well I guess we know who runs tha show in this here prison," Merle drawled low in Daryl's ear as they climbed out of the car.

"Shut up Merle," Daryl warned.

"Guess we back ta kissin' Officer Friendly's ass?" Merle questioned, not one to be deterred.

Daryl growled, watching as Rick walked towards the prison, looking over his shoulder to Daryl once before disappearing inside. As soon as he was gone, Daryl shoved his brother angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?" Daryl shouted.

Merle narrowed his eyes, "Ya think they want me here lil' brotha? They _don't_. The only reason I got ta come back here was cause o' you. _You_ their meal ticket brotha an' don'tcha think for one second that thought didn't cross Officer Friendly's mind."

Daryl huffed, "These people here, they my family now too. We all contribute here an' I ain't leavin' 'em behind! Ya want ta be back out there on the road then by all means, get your shit and go! But if not, then I suggest ya find a way to keep your Goddamned mouth shut and play by the rules!"

Daryl left his brother standing there with his mouth hanging open, an expression of irritation upon his face. He had finally found a place where he fit in, a place where others accepted him as one of them. While Merle had been off playing soldier at Woodbury, Daryl had been slowly opening himself up to the idea of having people care about him. He wasn't about to throw all of that away just because his brother didn't know when to shut up.

He stalked into the prison, needing to find Rick. Merle's words kept echoing in his head about how Rick only wanted him to come back because Daryl was their food source. That wasn't possible. He and Rick had been through too much for that to be the reason. Still, it nagged at his mind and he wouldn't rest until he got an answer from the sheriff himself.

"You seen Rick?" Daryl asked by way of greeting to Hershel.

Hershel raised his brows, but didn't comment at Daryl's apparent frustration. He gestured towards the tombs, "He's in the shower block. He called first dibs to clean up a bit," Hershel said, "Daryl?"

But Daryl wasn't listening. He was already halfway through the door and headed into the tombs towards the showers. He didn't care if he interrupted Rick's shower or not. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

...

Rick heard the shower door open and slam shut, raising an eyebrow at whoever was making all of that racket.

"Occupied," He called out just in case it was one of the women.

He bent his head, letting the water run over his neck, blinking when familiar boots appeared just under his line of sight. He let his eyes slide over the boots and up the jeans to the sleeveless shirt and one very pissed off Daryl Dixon. Daryl wasn't the type to have conversations with someone while they were in the shower so Rick was instantly on alert, thinking that something must be very wrong for Daryl to be there.

"Something happen?" Rick asked cautiously.

Daryl shook his head, his eyes trained on Rick's face, "You only ask me back here because I hunt?"

Rick blinked at Daryl's bluntness. He didn't miss the way that Daryl's hip was cocked out or the barely there anger hidden underneath the surface. He let the question roll around in his head, wondering what had brought this on. He had never once considered that a factor for bringing Daryl back. Daryl was as much a part of their group as anyone and it was a place he had earned respectfully over time. It pissed Rick off that Daryl would think he had asked him back solely because of that.

"What gave you that idea?" Rick asked, the water from the shower still spilling down his body.

"Don't matter none. What matters is yer answer," Daryl snapped.

Rick narrowed his eyes, "I'm trying to shower here Daryl. Can't we have this discussion later?"

Daryl curled his lip, "So it's true then?"

"What? Fuck no!" Rick scoffed.

"Then why can't ya answer the question?" Daryl strained his neck closer to Rick, the tendons almost throbbing with his anger.

Daryl was itching for a fight and Rick began to put two and two together. It had been a long time since Daryl had been this way and the last time Rick remembered was when Merle had still been around. It must have been Merle who had put the idea in his head. _Fuck._

Rick ran a hand over his face, tamping down his own irritation at having to answer a question that he considered so stupid.

"This is because of something Merle said isn't it?" Rick questioned, "You were fine with everything until you found him and now you're gonna let him put ideas in your head?"

"Fuck you! This ain't about Merle. This is between you and me."

"No. I think this has more to do with Merle than you think. He's putting ideas into your head and you're letting him. Don't be a pussy Daryl."

Daryl growled, slamming into Rick so hard that they both collided with the cement shower wall. The water showered down around them, making Daryl's clothing stick to him like a second skin. Rick had his hands fisted into Daryl's shirt and Daryl glared at Rick angrily.

"Admit it! Yer just usin' me!" Daryl shouted.

Rick shoved his elbow into Daryl's gut and twisted out of his grip, rolling them both so that Daryl was now pinned to the wall. Rick had his forearm pushing against Daryl's neck, applying just a little bit of pressure. Somehow Daryl ended up getting out of the hold and suddenly their roles were reversed, with Daryl holding Rick against the wall. Rick tried to ignore the fact that his cock had gone rock hard and it was pressed up against Daryl's jeans in a way that he knew Daryl had to feel. Sure enough, Daryl pulled back seconds later to stare down between them, his eyes almost black with emotion. Rick averted his eyes, embarrassed beyond belief to have been caught with a hard on over his best friend. That kind of thing was just unacceptable.

"Well, what have we got here Officer Friendly?" Daryl asked sarcastically.

Rick glared at Daryl, fighting his arousal, but at the same time being powerless to stop it.

"Don't flatter yourself," Rick said through gritted teeth, "And don't call me that shit. You address me as Rick not officer. You ain't your brother."

Daryl's eye twitched at that statement and it was as if something shifted in the air between them. Rick felt the change, saw a different look come into Daryl's eyes before he pushed himself away from Rick.

Not willing to just let him walk away, Rick grabbed Daryl's arm firmly with his hand, holding him there.

"Don't you walk away from me Daryl. I would never use you...unless you asked me to," Rick added as an afterthought.

Daryl's whole body tensed and he turned, yanking his arm free of Rick. They squared off with one another, Rick still naked and dripping wet and Daryl's clothing still wet and sticking to his skin. The air was heated, thick with the smell of arousal and when Daryl pushed Rick again, Rick felt his cock throb to the point it was almost painful. He moaned as the hard flesh came into contact with Daryl's jeans and Daryl glanced down between them, his eyes flashing.

"Apologize," Daryl said roughly.

Rick blinked, "Fuck you."

A smirk played around Daryl's lips and his hands reached for the zipper of his pants, sliding it down to pull his cock out. Rick watched him, unable to tear his eyes away from the thick flesh of Daryl's throbbing member. They stared at one another, their chests heaving.

"Is that an invitation?" Rick questioned softly, his gaze flicking down to Daryl's erection.

"Nah, that's an apology."

Without thinking, Rick wrapped his fingers around the base of Daryl's cock. Daryl hissed at the contact, but he didn't stop him. Rick hadn't ever done anything like this before, but it was just a cock and he figured that what he liked, Daryl might enjoy as well. He began to stroke Daryl, long and firm grips that made Daryl's breath hitch. One of Daryl's hands fell to the wall next to him, Daryl holding himself up to keep from falling into Rick.

Rick was mesmerized by the ability of himself to bring the quiet hunter to this point. He used the water to his advantage, slicking up Daryl's skin and sliding his thumb just over the slit on top. Daryl jerked, his face inches from Rick, but his eyes were closed. Suddenly Rick dropped his hand.

"Take your clothes off. If I'm doing this then I wanna see you," Rick ordered.

Daryl scowled at the obvious interruption and then turned as if to leave. Rick quickly stepped in front of him, pushing him backwards with a hand to the chest.

"You'll leave when I tell you to. Now take off your fucking clothes before I have to restrain you," He ordered, his cop voice of long ago taking over.

Daryl stared at him, fire burning through his eyes. Finally his fingers reached for the buckle of his belt and he began to undo his pants, sliding the wet denim down his legs. He worked his feet free from his boots and kicked them all across the room. Rick raised a brow at the fact that Daryl had on no underwear, but he didn't comment.

"Your shirt," Rick demanded.

Daryl met his gaze head on and Rick saw something flicker there, "No."

Rick knew about Daryl's scars, had seen them plenty of times so he wasn't backing down. If this was really going to happen, then he wanted them both on the same page. Since Rick was fully naked, then Daryl needed to be as well.

"I've already seen them," Rick said softly, knowing that Daryl would know exactly what he was talking about.

Daryl remained standing there, a stubborn look on his face and Rick shook his head. Lunging forward, he wrestled Daryl to the wall and they scuffled, Rick managing to finally slide Daryl's shirt up enough that he could pull it over his head. Panting and pissed, Daryl glared at him as Rick let his eyes rake over the hunter's skin. His chest was broad and muscled, a light sprinkling of chest hair that covered his belly and down his tapered hips to his groin.

Rick pinned him with a stare and then stepped away from the water to rifle through Daryl's pockets. Finding the bandana that Daryl kept on him all the time, he snatched it from the jeans pocket. Daryl eyed him curiously, his eyes shifting to the bandana.

"What'cha gonna do with that?" He asked.

"Make sure you don't fuckin' move," Rick responded as he turned Daryl, pinning his body to the wall.

He grabbed both of his wrists and began to tie the bandana around it, cinching it tightly. He took a moment to admire Daryl's backside, his strong shoulders and chiseled back, mapped with the scars of his childhood. He began to second guess the entire thing, his mind suddenly wondering if this was going too far when Daryl groaned. Pulling him away from the wall slightly, Rick realized that Daryl was incredibly turned on.

"Gonna frisk me sheriff?" Daryl asked quietly, his voice hard and almost unrecognizable.

Rick stepped into him, making sure to press his own raging cock against the ridge of Daryl's ass. He heard Daryl's unmistakable sharp intake of breath and he smiled slightly.

"Want me to frisk you?" Rick said, his voice close to Daryl's ear.

Daryl tensed, "Just want ya to get on with it."

If Rick were honest with himself, he didn't really know what to do from here. Daryl wasn't Lori and Rick had only played these types of scenarios with Lori, never with a man. The thought of dominating this powerful man was an image so purely erotic that it damn near made him come without any stimulation at all. The way the muscles in Daryl's shoulder and back rippled with desire as he waited only increased Rick's arousal.

"I don't know what to do," Rick admitted, abandoning his sheriff's tone momentarily.

Daryl sighed, "Ain't like I done this before either. Reckon we ain't got but two choices though."

Daryl locked eyes with Rick over his shoulder, his eyes sweeping over his body to emphasize those choices.

"Are you comfortable with that? With someone...there?" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged, "You do what you gotta do sheriff. Seems to me that I ain't got much choice in the matter considerin' my hands are tied an' all."

Rick nodded, his gaze sweeping to Daryl's ass. He hadn't had sex in so long and the thought of being inside of Daryl in that way was something he knew he wanted without a doubt. He thought back to the times that Lori had let him take her in the ass and how good it had felt with her ass cheeks squeezing his cock so tightly as he entered her. He wanted that again.

"You sure?" Rick asked, giving Daryl one last chance.

Daryl rolled his shoulders, "Unless you're too chicken officer friendly," He drawled in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

Rick glared, pushing Daryl's body back against the wall, "Fuck you. I'm the one in charge here."

He pushed Daryl's head over farther, making him bend so that his ass was sticking out. Rick slowly slid one hand over the curve of his skin and let it slide down the crack of his cheeks. Daryl's body twitched and Rick smiled. He spread the cheeks apart and began to play around the puckered hole, trying to get Daryl to relax enough so that he could prep him. Leaning forward, Rick let spit drizzle from his mouth and onto Daryl's skin, swirling it around with his finger.

"Ya gonna fuckin' do this shit or what?" Daryl snapped.

Rick swallowed, "If I don't prep you, it's gonna hurt."

"And? What if I want it to fuckin' hurt? I ain't no damn woman an' I ain't into sweet. Get the fuck on with it!"

Rick snarled at Daryl's words. He would teach him a lesson and make him eat those words. Giving his own cock several strokes, Rick lined it up with Daryl's ass and began to slowly press forward. Daryl involuntarily clenched himself together and Rick sighed.

"Just relax," He ordered.

"Fuckin' tryin'!" Daryl snapped back.

Getting an idea, Rick reached around and grabbed Daryl's cock in his hand, tugging on it a few times to distract him. It worked and Daryl hung his head forward, his breathing picking up. Rick began to push himself slowly inside of Daryl, his body quivering with barely restrained control at the tight fit. Daryl's head rested against the wall, his bound hands clenching into fists as Rick pushed past the first ring of muscle and popped Daryl's cherry. There was no turning back now and Rick slid himself in as far as he could, taking a moment to fight back his orgasm. He wasn't going to be the pussy that came too quickly his first time.

He took a moment to let them both adjust, but Daryl pushed back into him.

"You gonna fuck me or just sit there?" He growled impatiently.

Rick snarled at him and began to thrust into him roughly, showing him that he wasn't a pussy. Daryl moaned out, his moan sounding somewhere between a growl and a snarl. Rick grabbed onto his hair with one hand, not knowing if Daryl liked it rough or not. Daryl hissed at him as he yanked his head back roughly, exposing the column of his neck.

He hadn't ever felt anything so tight in his life. Even when he had fucked Lori in the ass, it hadn't been this tight. He knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate.

"Not gonna last much longer," Rick muttered softly.

Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat, his face mashed up against the wall, his hands still bound behind his back. Just the sight of him so open and exposed was pushing Rick towards the edge. He felt powerful, more powerful than he ever had before, dominating this man who wasn't one to allow himself to be dominated.

"Shut up," Daryl snapped.

Rick thrust once more, his balls tightening and his whole body tensing as he spilled his load inside of Daryl's ass. He let go of Daryl's hair to grip his ass cheeks, staring down as his cum began to leak out around his cock, dripping from Daryl's ass. Slowly, Rick pulled out of him, letting out a whimper as the suctioning grip was lost. Daryl was still turned to the wall, resting his head against the cement. Rick wanted to touch him, to make sure that he was okay, but he didn't know how Daryl would react to something like that.

He let the water wash over his skin and softening cock, washing away his cum as he kept glancing at Daryl. Finally Daryl stood up and Rick's gaze fell onto the wall, finally letting him see what took Daryl so long. Daryl had cum as well, the evidence of that sticking to the wall where he had stood.

"Gonna untie me now?" Daryl questioned, his broad shoulders facing Rick.

Rick glanced at him as he let the water stream over his head and neck, taking a mouthful to rinse his mouth out. He was hesitant to admit that he really liked Daryl like this, all tied up and without control. Stepping over to him, he eyed Daryl warily. He wanted to kiss the hunter, but he wasn't sure how he would react.

Daryl met his gaze head on, his head tilted at Rick. He took a step closer, their bodies brushing together.

"Pussy," Daryl muttered in that gravelly voice that he used so well.

Rick's eyes flashed and he reached out to grab Daryl's hair, using it to yank the man forward so that their lips crashed together. He put all of his effort into that kiss, winding his tongue around Daryl's and fighting for dominance. Daryl used his tongue just as forcefully, battling with Rick roughly. Rick pulled back, not quite ready to release him and he stared at Daryl, not really knowing what to do with him now.

Daryl was the one to make a move this time and he pushed Rick's back into the wall with his chest, pinning him as best as he could. Without warning, Daryl clamped his teeth onto the skin between Rick's neck and shoulder, marking him. Rick groaned, tilting his head to the side to allow Daryl easier access.

"Fuck," Rick whispered.

Somehow, Daryl's hands got free and he clamped one hand over Rick's throat as he continued to mark him with his mouth. Rick closed his eyes, forgetting about the fact that this was a man and that it wasn't normal for either of them.

"You like that, huh?" Daryl asked roughly.

Rick nodded, "Yeah," He admitted.

Daryl wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking at Rick. He glanced at the door to the showers and then back at Rick.

"Others will come lookin' soon," He commented.

Rick followed his gaze and nodded. Daryl was right. The others knew they were capable of taking care of themselves, but they had been gone for quite some time, much longer than they ever had. The last thing he wanted was one of the others coming in and questioning them both. He wasn't even sure what had just happened between them, much less trying to explain it to someone else.

Daryl moved to dry himself off and sat down on a bench to get dressed, Rick turning off the water and just watching him.

"What happened here?" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged, "Figurin' we just got each other off, 'less you can think of another way to explain it?" His blue eyes pierced into Rick.

Rick shook his head, "So it was a one time thing then?"

He hated how his voice sounded, but a part of him didn't want it to be a one time thing. He kind of wanted to explore this more with Daryl, get each other off without the fear of hurting the other. He liked that they could be as rough as they wanted, knowing that the other could take it and then some.

"Ya want it to be more?" Daryl asked, pausing in the act of tying his boots.

It was Rick's turn to shrug, "I don't know. What do you want?"

"Reckon' I'm about open to anything," He replied, "I owe ya one anyway."

"You do?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, next time you have to do what I say."

The tone of his voice made Rick swallow his excitement, his cock twitching as he thought about Daryl taking charge of him. He began to get dressed as well before he started something else.

Daryl untied the other end of the bandana from his wrist and stuffed it back into his jeans pocket, pulling his belt tight across his waist.

"What about Merle?" Rick asked.

"I'll handle him if you handle the others," Daryl replied.

"Fair enough. I'll have a talk with Maggie and Glenn."

Daryl nodded, turning to walk away as Rick shrugged on his shirt. He didn't want him to leave, but knew he had no rights to ask him to stay.

"Daryl," He called, his voice low, but he knew the other man would hear him.

Daryl paused as he opened the door and Rick knew that he was waiting.

"For what it's worth, that's not the only reason I asked you to stay," He said softly.

Daryl was quiet for several minutes, "I know Rick."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**All of you asked for part 2 which was really flattering so I thought that I would deliver. I had already planned on a part 2 to this one just because it seemed like it was needed, but I am pleased that everyone else felt the same. Thank you for all of your kind words and encouragement! I hope that part 2 is as good as the first! **

...

"Heard Office Friendly's takin' off on a run. Headin' into tha next town for some supplies for tha youngin'," Merle drawled at the entrance to Daryl's cell.

Daryl looked up with mild interest at the mention of Rick's name. He hadn't spent much time around his friend lately, but it seemed like his mind was constantly drifting to their shower encounter. He had woken up with an almost painful erection the other night in his cell. The blankets had been twisted around him and he had been sweating profusely as he pounded into Rick. He had tried his best to put the encounter from his mind, but it kept sneaking up on him and even in sleep he couldn't get away from it. He had never come so hard from masturbation before that night.

"Oh? Who's all goin'?" Daryl asked, feigning disinterest as he gathered his things together to go hunting.

"Just him," Merle replied and Daryl paused, lifting his head to stare at Merle in disbelief.

"Just _him_? Is he outta his Goddamn mind?" Daryl pushed past Merle who didn't bother to move for him and headed down the cellblock stairs.

Merle sauntered to the top of the stairs, staring after him. "Reckon' ya gonna run after him. Always the people pleaser, eh brother?"

Daryl paused midstride, his shoulders stiffening. His brother was itching for an argument he knew. Things had been bad for a while between them since they had come back together. Merle was craving that next high and had even been tearing through the tombs in an attempt to find something to alleviate his urge. He was starting to mellow out a little now that he had been so long without anything, but he was still acting very much like an asshole. Although with Merle, it was sometimes hard to tell what was just a bad spell and what was normal.

Ignoring him, Daryl breezed into the common area, his eyes searching out Rick. When he didn't spot him anywhere, he tried to stop himself from getting worked up. Surely Rick wouldn't leave without someone going with him? The Governor was still out there and it just wasn't safe.

"Hey, ya seen Rick?" Daryl asked Glenn.

Glenn nodded around a mouthful of food, swallowing before speaking, "He's out front, getting ready to head out on that run."

"Why tha fuck is he goin' by himself?" Daryl snapped.

Glenn's mouth dropped open slightly and he cleared his throat, clearly at a loss.

"He said it was just going to be a straight shot there and back. Said he talked to you about it..." Glenn trailed off, "I'm guessin' he didn't talk to you?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, striding away from the table, "You'd be guessin' fuckin' right," He muttered angrily.

Slamming his palm against the prison door, he stalked outside into the bright sunlight, scanning the area for the sheriff. He spotted him just as he was climbing into one of the cars, the car Shane had driven back at the farm. Apparently you couldn't kill the damn car as evidenced by the fact that it still carried them where they needed to go without a hitch.

Daryl cursed under his breath and took off in a jog towards the car as Rick cranked the engine. Slamming his palm against the back glass, he caught Rick just as he was starting to drive off. The car jerked to a stop and then Rick opened the door, stepping out and staring at Daryl.

"What tha fuck?" Daryl blazed without waiting on Rick to speak.

He stepped into Rick's space, giving him the best pissed off look that he could muster. Rick stared down at him, his face expressionless.

"Something I can help you with?" Rick asked.

"Yeah! Where tha fuck did you get tha idea to go off on your own? Since when do we do shit like that Rick?"

Rick ran a hand through his hair, one hip cocked to the side as he looked away from Daryl, staring out over the prison lawn.

"I needed some time to myself," Rick said quietly.

Daryl's eyes blazed angrily. What was Rick saying exactly?

"Tha fuck is that s'posed to mean? That why ya tryin' to sneak off without sayin' somethin' first?"

"I wasn't sneaking," Rick insisted.

Daryl huffed, "Sure fuckin' coulda fooled me."

He adjusted the strap of his bow on his shoulder and then walked over to the passenger side of the car, climbing inside without a word. Rick may have thought that going out on his own was a good idea, but Daryl knew better. Rick was avoiding him and in the process he was putting himself at risk.

Rick sighed, dipping his head so that he could look across the seat at Daryl, "Is this how we're playing it?"

Daryl cut his eyes at Rick, but remained silent, waiting. Finally Rick climbed into the driver's side with a sigh of resignation. He drove down to the gates, pausing to speak with Bob about the fact that Daryl was coming with him and that they expected to be back by late afternoon at the latest. Bob nodded his head, his eyes drifting between the two of them and he opened the gate to let them out.

Daryl could feel the tension permeating the air around them thickly as they rode. He stared out of the window, his mind working.

...

"What the hell?" Rick said as the car came rolling to a stop.

Daryl jerked his eyes over to the dashboard as the car sputtered and then died. He raised a brow at Rick and Rick met his gaze with a shrug.

"Pop the hood," Daryl ordered as he opened the car door, firing off an arrow into a lone walker staggering by.

Rick did as requested, climbing out of the driver's side and keeping an eye out as Daryl lifted the hood, a blast of steam engulfing him. He leaned back, waving at the hot air, sweat already clinging to his body in this hot Georgia sun.

"What do you think's wrong with it?" Rick asked.

Daryl snorted, "I'm good sheriff, but I ain't that good."

Daryl let his eyes trail over Rick's body suggestively and he fought back a smirk as the sheriff squirmed under his gaze. Daryl let his eyes fall back on the engine, looking it over for anything obvious first.

Sweat dripped down his forehead in long trails and he had to keep wiping it away to keep it out of his eyes. Whipping off his shirt, he wrapped the material around his hand and twisted off the radiator cap, moving back quickly as the steam escaped. He could feel the heat of Rick's gaze upon his body and he used the shirt to wipe at the puddles of sweat accumulating on himself.

"Radiator's dry as a fuckin' bone. Who checked this car over last?" Daryl asked as his eyes swept over other areas of the car.

"I did," Rick admitted with a sigh.

Daryl's mouth twitched and then a smile broke over his face as he chuckled at Rick. Rick glared at him.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head, "Nothin'," He chuckled again.

A smile broke out over Rick's face and he shook his head at Daryl, "Asshole," He muttered, "I'm not a car guy. We can't all be rock stars around here."

Daryl leaned his back against the car and crossed his arms, "That what ya think I am? A rock star?"

Rick shrugged, "Everybody loves you...the women and the kids especially."

Daryl hummed, chewing over what Rick was saying. He hadn't ever noticed, not that he spent much time thinking about things like that. It was obvious that Rick did though.

"And tha men?" Daryl questioned, his eyes intent on Rick.

Rick met his gaze, raw heat reflected there and Daryl could feel his cock growing hard at the thought of taking Rick like he had promised.

"Dunno. I know Carol has a thing for you for sure," Rick pressed.

Daryl knew that already, but this wasn't about Carol right now. Of course he cared for Carol. She was one of the only people he talked to around there besides Rick and his brother. But Carol couldn't satisfy the urges he kept having lately. He needed someone who could give as good as they got without fear of hurting them. He was pissed at Rick for even bringing Carol into the equation.

He stood up straight, nose to nose with Rick, "Don't bring her into this," He whispered firmly.

Rick cocked his head, staring at Daryl, "Oh? Something going on there between the two of you?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed, "You tryin' to push my buttons..._Officer Friendly?_"

Daryl used Merle's nickname for Rick, knowing how much it pissed Rick off when Daryl used it.

"Maybe," Rick taunted, "Maybe I'm just lookin' for that payback you promised. You've been ignoring me for a week."

Daryl raised a brow, surprised that Rick had noticed. Had Rick been expecting him to go to him? Was that what had Rick in a pissed off mood lately?

"Didn't know I was required ta entertain you," Daryl drawled.

Rick silently lifted his dirty white tee over his head and placed it on the roof of the car. Daryl's eyes lit over his chest with an eagerness he hadn't been expecting. Daryl bit his lip, his blood beginning to boil just below the surface. He reached out and pushed Rick against the car roughly, turning him so that his back was pressing against Daryl's chest. Daryl pressed his whole body against him, almost groaning as his cock came into contact with Rick's ass even through the clothing that separated them.

"This what ya want? What ya been waitin' for?" Daryl growled into his ear.

Rick let out a deep breath, hanging his head down almost as if in shame, "Yes."

Daryl rocked his hips against Rick, the friction doing unspeakable things to him. He was caught up in the moment, not even caring that they were stranded on a deserted highway. He was still acutely aware of any noises around them though, always on high alert for danger no matter what. It was one habit that he didn't try to break.

Daryl reach around Rick's waist, his fingers deftly undoing the belt that held up the other man's jeans. He let the pad of his fingers brush against Rick's bare skin several times, enjoying the way his chest hitched with each stroke.

"This what gotcha so pissy here lately?" Daryl hissed as he worked Rick's zipper down, "Ya need to be fucked?"

Rick groaned at Daryl's words, jerking back against him when Daryl worked his jeans down his lean hips. Rick remained silent as Daryl unzipped his own jeans, his eyes doing a quick sweep of the area first. He pulled his cock out, nearly groaning at the sensitivity of the swollen flesh. Free from it's denim restraints, Daryl's cock stood out rock hard and he stepped closer to Rick, letting the tip bump against his ass.

Rick growled, trying to turn around, but Daryl placed one of his hands on the back of Rick's neck and pressed him forward firmly. Rick's cheek bumped against the car's roof hard and he let out a few curse words. Daryl smirked, enjoying this feeling of control. He grabbed Rick's hair and jerked his head back so that he could whisper in his ear.

"You know this whole drill by now. Place your hands on top of tha car an' spread 'em sheriff," Daryl ordered.

Rick complied and Daryl released his grip on his hair. He watched as Rick spread his muscular thighs apart, his head dipping forward as his hands rested on the car's hot surface. Daryl grabbed his cock in one hand, stroking it several times until a few drops of pre cum appeared at the head. Stepping closer to Rick, Daryl rubbed his cock between Rick's cheeks, using himself for lube. He watched as Rick arched his back, the muscles rippling under his skin.

It wasn't the first time Daryl had ever had anal sex either, so he wasn't a virgin in that respect. It was the first time that Rick would ever have someone fuck him in the ass though and Daryl couldn't wait to be where no one else had been. The thought further excited him.

Rick involuntarily clenched his cheeks together and Daryl smirked, remembering how it had felt when Rick had taken him.

"Don't be a pussy," He muttered, trying to get a rise from the sheriff.

Rick huffed, "Fuck you redneck."

Daryl chuckled, "That tha best you got?"

Rick bent his body over further, pressing his ass back harder against Daryl, "Fuck me. I can take it," He whispered longingly.

"I don't think ya can," Daryl taunted as he continued his stroking.

Rick tried to turn around, an expression of anger lighting his face, but Daryl placed one large palm onto his back and pushed him back into position. Rick smacked against the car again and he growled in frustration.

"What's your fuckin' problem?" Rick hissed, "You need somebody to help you figure out where to stick it?"

Daryl's eyes flashed and he grabbed Rick's hips, positioning them just right, "Have it your way sheriff, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

Daryl thrust inside of Rick, pushing past the resistant muscle and deep inside until his balls smacked Rick's ass. Rick's knuckles turned white as he gripped the car tighter, his whole body tense. Daryl paused, sitting inside of him to give him a moment to adjust to the intrusion.

"Keep...going," Rick bit out, "If you can fuckin' take it, then so can I."

"Ya sure?" Daryl's words were low, giving Rick an out if he needed it.

"Fuck me like you mean it," Rick spat, his words sending shivers through Daryl's spine.

Using his hips as leverage, Daryl began to fuck in and out of the sheriff slowly. The suction was so tight that he didn't know how anyone could last long at all in this position. After several thrusts, Rick began pushing back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust even as his body trembled. Daryl groaned, his whole body covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

"This the best you got?" Rick panted, "Thought I was getting fucked, not made love to."

Daryl growled at him, gripping his hips harder as his thrusts deepened. Leaning over, he latched onto Rick's shoulder, clamping down on the skin with his teeth, marking him. Rick sucked in a breath, releasing a low groan. Daryl watched as Rick reached between his legs and began to stroke his own cock in time with Daryl's thrusts.

Daryl could feel himself getting close and he released his hold on Rick's shoulder. He was startled to see that he had drawn blood and something about the way it highlighted his mark pushed him over the edge. His whole body tensed, his balls tightening as he suddenly shot his load inside of Rick. Several drops spilled down the outside of Rick's ass and Daryl dug his fingers into Rick's hips as he milked himself dry.

Rick released his own groans moments later and Daryl watched as strings of cum decorated the pavement beneath their feet. He slipped out of Rick, his cock slick with his own cum. Rick turned around and Daryl caught his eye.

"Suck my cock clean sheriff," Daryl ordered in a soft voice, gesturing with his eyes to his limp cock.

Rick locked eyes with him and then dropped to his knees before Daryl, grabbing his cock in his hands. He lifted it, eyes still locked together as he began smoothing his tongue across it to clean it. Daryl tipped his head back with a groan and a barely audible, "_Fuck."_

Once finished Rick climbed back to his feet and Daryl tucked himself back inside of his jeans as Rick got dressed. Neither of them spoke for several minutes as Daryl smoked a cigarette, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"I think you're trying to kill me," Rick muttered, a smile playing over his lips.

"Wanted ta kill you then you'd be dead already," Daryl teased as he went back over to the car, still shirtless.

Rick leaned one hip against the side of the car, looking more relaxed than Daryl had seen him all week. It made Daryl wonder just how badly Rick had craved this encounter and he felt his own blood stirring because of it.

"Think you can fix it?" Rick asked, gesturing to the car that Daryl hovered over.

"No faith in my abilities sheriff?"

Rick smiled, his eyes running the length of Daryl's body, "Oh I have faith."

Daryl smirked, enjoying this playful and easy banter they had going. He wished that every day could be this easy. Taking out the gallon jug of water that they kept in all of the vehicles, Daryl poured some water into the radiator, letting it settle in some.

He nodded to Rick, "Give it a try."

Rick climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key. The engine sputtered and then caught fire, the two men exchanging grins over the hood of the car. Daryl slammed the hood and sauntered over to the passenger side to climb in.

Rick smiled at him, shaking his head, "Rock star," He muttered.

Daryl flipped him the finger, "Fuck you."

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Not entirely sure how I feel about this one. Had kind of a rough day today, but I hope tomorrow will be better. This chapter is courtesy of a prompt given to me by sweetkiwi and I promised her I would do my best to get it out tonight so this is me keeping that promise. I hope I did it justice for you my dear. ;) Thanks again for all of the kind words.**

****There is at least one more chapter to this so I guess we'll just go ahead and call it a story instead of a oneshot. **

...

Daryl slid inside of the gate as Carl opened it, carrying a string of squirrels, the only game he had managed to scrape up. It had been perhaps the least productive hunt he had been on in a while and while he had a good bit of squirrels, the meat from them wouldn't last long divided between everyone. His mood was slightly sour. He was tired and on edge with not knowing when the Governor would strike or where he was.

"Didn't get much," Carl commented as he fell into step with Daryl heading back up the hill.

Daryl nodded, his eyes trained ahead. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to Carl, but he didn't have the heart to tell the kid to go away. Carl was a good kid, but he just needed some guidance in his life.

"Havin' a bad morning?" Carl asked.

Daryl sighed, "Lil' bit. Just ain't really in the talkin' mood I guess. Ain't nothin' you did though," He added quickly, not wanting Carl to take offense.

Carl nodded, seeming to understand and they walked the rest of the way in silence until Carol approached them.

"Everything alright?" Daryl asked, seeing that she looked a little stressed.

"The generator is messed up again. Glenn's back there with it now, but I don't think he's getting anywhere. You were the one who fixed it last time and I just thought that maybe..." She trailed off, her eyes looking him over. "Nevermind. You look exhausted. I'm sure we can manage."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. He'll be down there all damn day. I'll go an' take a look at it. See what I can do."

Daryl grabbed his kills and looked down at Carl, "You remember how I showed ya to clean these?"

Carl nodded, his expression serious, "Yeah."

Daryl passed them over to Carl, "I'm trustin' you ta clean these right."

"I've got this Daryl," Carl replied, taking the squirrels from him.

Daryl nodded, feeling a tinge of pride in his chest. They both watched as Carl walked away, intent on his task for the moment. Carol nudged him gently with her shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

"You're good with him," She commented.

He shrugged, feeling his shoulder warm where she had bumped him, "Where's Rick?" He asked, skirting the compliment.

"I don't know actually. I figured you might since you're his right hand man," She replied.

Daryl cleared his throat, images of him and Rick together flashing through his brain. He began to walk towards the prison again, Carol falling into step beside him.

"Nah, ain't seen much o' him lately. Been busy," He held the door open for her, following along behind her as they stepped inside of the prison. "Gonna go an' relieve Glenn before he blows the place up. See ya."

Carol gave him a wave and Daryl cut through the tombs to the room that housed the generators. Sure enough, there was Glenn, covered in engine grease and standing with a perplexed expression upon his face. The moment he spotted Daryl, his relief was apparent.

"Thank God," He muttered, "I have no clue what I'm doing here. This is definitely not my calling."

Daryl snorted and dropped to his butt, scooting underneath the machine with the flashlight he plucked from the ground. He began to look for signs of what went wrong, aware of Glenn still standing in the room.

"Ya ain't gotta stay," Daryl called out, his voice slightly muffled.

"You sure?"

Daryl sighed, "Glenn."

"Right," Glenn said as he began to back away, "I'll just be heading out then. I think it's my watch shift anyhow. Thanks Daryl!"

Daryl let out a breath of frustration mixed with fatigue as Glenn left the room. He switched his focus back to the task at hand, muttering obscenities under his breath. His mood was slipping again. It wasn't going to be a good day.

...

Rick came barreling into the generator room, having been looking everywhere for Daryl with no luck. Finally, Carol had clued him in that he was working on the generators. Frustrated, Rick walked over to where Daryl was, irritation masking his features.

"Been lookin' everywhere for you," Rick said.

"Nice ta see you too sheriff," Daryl muttered after a few seconds.

Rick sighed, "I needed someone to cover Maggie's shift in the tower. She's not feelin' well."

Daryl scoffed, "Kinda busy at the moment bustin' my ass tryin' ta fix this generator. Why ain't you out there?"

Rick ran a hand through his hair, "Somebody had to take care of the fences. Walkers were piling up on the south side. I got Merle to cover it."

A wrench clattered to the ground near Rick's boots and he backed up a few steps as Daryl scooted his body out from underneath the machine.

"Somethin' on your mind or ya just feel like bein' an asshole right now?"

Rick blinked, not having realized that he was being an asshole, "I didn't-"

Daryl barged onwards, "Here I am workin' my ass off for you an' you're gonna come in here bitchin' at me? Maybe you need to go jerk off somewhere so you can get your head back on straight."

Rick took in Daryl's appearance, the grease staining his cheek and a layer of dirt covering his clothing. He felt a surge of heat race through him straight to his groin.

Feeling bold, he took a step closer to Daryl, his eyes challenging, "Why don't you just do it for me?"

Daryl squinted up at him, his blue eyes darkening to gray with blazing intensity. His eyes scorched a flaming trail over Rick's body and he leaned back on his palms, regarding him. Silent words were exchanged between the two, their thoughts communicated in a way that was strictly theirs. Rick unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, his swollen member springing forth.

Daryl's eyes passed from Rick to his cock, "So I'm just s'posed to ignore everything else to suck your dick?" He questioned.

"Like you said, I'm being an asshole. I need this release...and I want you to be the one to give it to me," Rick answered.

"Lots o' pussy walkin' around here. Why me?"

Rick's eyes flashed, "I don't need gentle and I don't need emotions. I need _you_, here and now."

Daryl shifted to his knees, grabbing Rick's cock in his hand firmly.

"You're becomin' a pushy bitch," He muttered as his lips slid over Rick's cock.

Rick moaned at the touch, "Learned from the best."

Daryl's muffled reply only intensified the sensations for Rick and he hissed, one hand reaching out to the machine next to him to steady himself. Rick closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but the feeling of Daryl's mouth on him. Both of them had grown bolder since their first encounter. Daryl wasted no time in increasing the speed and suction of his mouth, working on Rick just right.

In some ways he figured he had become pushy when it came to Daryl. Since the first time they had been together, Rick hadn't been able to envision anyone else while alone in his cell jacking off. The rough hunter consumed his thoughts in a lot of ways and it was becoming harder to keep his distance. He found himself getting cranky when they didn't have these moments and he wasn't sure what it meant or even if Daryl was feeling anything close to what he was. It was a tough situation at best, but not one that he was willing to give up.

Rick glanced down at Daryl kneeling before him and he threaded his fingers through the hunter's hair, yanking on it sharply in the way that he knew Daryl liked. Just the feeling of his warm, slick, heat encasing his cock was sending ripples of pleasure through his spine. He tipped his head back, humming in the back of his throat.

"Yes," He muttered when Daryl gripped him tighter.

Suddenly Daryl removed his mouth and shoved Rick against the generator, his hand working him furiously as he stared Rick dead in the eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rick panted, "Get back on your knees."

Daryl smirked, "Nah, you're gonna cum just like this, with my hand fuckin' ya."

"Now who's the pushy bitch?" Rick muttered.

"Ya talk too much."

Daryl pushed against Rick hard, lowering his head to the sheriff's neck to sink his teeth into the soft flesh. Rick muttered obscenities under his breath and his head fell backwards with a loud thunk. He knew he was going to have another mark on him when Daryl pulled away, but strangely enough it only increased his arousal. He liked the fact that he would carry the hunter's branding around on his skin. He could feel Daryl's breath fanning across his skin and he suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to kiss him again.

Picking his head up, Rick grabbed Daryl's head roughly, jerking his face up and claiming his lips. Daryl pushed against him harder, his tongue fighting against Rick's for dominance. Daryl's hand pumped him harder and Rick felt his body heat rising as his orgasm began to build. Daryl pulled away from his mouth, his teeth raking across Rick's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Rick gasped, his cum shooting from his cock across the dirty concrete.

Daryl slowly milked him until his cock hung limply within his hand and then he released him, backing away with a small smile of satisfaction.

"Pleased with yourself?" Rick asked, feeling deep satisfaction and relief.

Daryl wiped his hand off on his pants and shrugged, but the smile didn't leave his face. Rick stuffed himself back into his pants, zipping them up and fixing his shirt as well. Daryl eyed his trail of cum decorating the floor.

"I suppose I should clean that up," Rick murmured, looking for something to use to wipe it.

"S'pose ya should."

A red rag hit him in the face and he grabbed it, shooting Daryl a mock glare as he bent to begin cleaning his mess. Daryl lowered himself back down and slid back underneath the machine. His eyes kept straying to the way Daryl's legs were splayed and his boots that were planted firmly on the floor. He wanted to ask Daryl what it was that they were doing...what he expected out of this, but he remained silent. Whatever it was they had going on, it seemed to be working the way they were doing it and he hesitated to do anything to mess that up.

Rick finished cleaning up his mess and tossed the rag into a barrel where hopefully it wouldn't be discovered. He stood there a moment not quite knowing what to say, the only noises being the sounds of the wrench that Daryl was using.

"Guess I'll see you around?" Rick asked, his voice low and gravelly.

The noises ceased momentarily and then began again, "Would say same time tomorrow, but we ain't really guaranteed tomorrow. So I'll see ya around," Daryl replied.

Rick nodded and kicked Daryl's boot teasingly as he turned for the door, "Don't let that generator kick your ass," He said.

"Rock star..." Daryl muttered.

Rick's chuckle echoed through the tombs as he walked out of the door.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**More notes to follow...**

...

"Shh, it's okay," Rick crooned as he bounced Judith around in his arms, trying to calm his little girl down.

It had been so long since Carl had been a baby that it was almost like he was trying to raise him again. Only this time he wasn't doing so well with it. He didn't get to spend as much time with Judith as he would have liked. There was always something that needed to be done and this time was no exception. He had gotten up early enough so that he could get a head start on the day, but her coos had drawn him over to her crib. Staring down at her perfect skin and untainted soul, he had felt his heart flop in his chest. How he wished that things were different and that she wouldn't have to grow up only knowing this world as it was now.

The moment had been so peaceful until Judith had begun to cry, little whimpers at first and then bigger sobs as he tried to soothe her. Nothing he was doing seemed to be working and he was running out of ideas. A shadow by the doorway caught his eye and he looked over to see Beth peering in at them. He knew she would stay back until he asked her to come for Judith and he hated that he would have to ask. It cut him to the core that he couldn't comfort his little girl.

He sighed, looking at Beth pleadingly, "Can you take her?" He asked wearily.

Beth nodded, stepping into the room almost shyly as she reached for Judith. Judith went to her willingly and Beth rocked her back and forth, slipping her pinky finger into the little girl's mouth. Judith's cries grew quiet as she began to gnaw on Beth's finger. Rick watched as Beth, who bore no relation to his daughter, was finally able to calm her down.

"She's cuttin' a tooth," Beth said softly and smiled at Rick.

Rick nodded blankly. He should have known that. He and Lori had been through it with Carl who had been three times as worse.

"I've got..." He paused, hating to leave so soon, "I've got some stuff to do. You'll take care of her?" He swallowed past a lump in his throat.

Beth nodded, "Of course."

She lifted the little girl's head towards Rick and he leaned down, placing his lips softly against her soft hair. He let them linger for the briefest of moments, hoping that his child could feel the love he had for her. Nodding once at Beth, he strode from the room quickly, needing to leave before he got choked up. He didn't have time to break down. He was a man and there were certain things expected of him. Breaking down wasn't on that list.

...

"What'cha doin' lil' brother?" Merle asked as he fell into step with Daryl.

Daryl nodded towards the cars they kept stored in the back of the prison, "Gonna do some routine maintenance on the cars, make sure they runnin' okay in case we need 'em," He replied.

Merle nodded, "That your idea?"

Daryl paused, squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight as he stared at Merle, "Yeah. Got somethin' ta say about that too?"

Merle shook his head and they started walking again, "Jus' wonderin'. Seems like they always gotcha ass doin' something out here. Wonderin' if ya ever take time for yerself these days or if ya become some sorta maid."

Daryl chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head at his brother, "Why ya always on my ass? Soundin' like a fuckin' father."

Merle stiffened and Daryl instantly regretted the statement. The mention of their father wasn't one to be taken lightly. They had both suffered at the hands of that man just in different ways throughout their childhood. While Merle carried his scars on the inside, Daryl had to wear his on the outside for the world to see.

Daryl sighed, "Hey listen. I ain't mean-"

Merle chuckled coldly, "Course ya did. Wouldn't have said tha shit if ya didn't mean it. Don't ya cower down boy! Ya feel somethin' then ya say it! Don't hide behind ya feelin's!"

Daryl stared at his brother. He knew Merle was snapping a lot more because he was missing the high he got from whatever drugs he had been using at Woodbury. He hated how things were between them now, how different they were because of the world as it was. For Daryl, it had only served to tone him down some, but Merle had only seemed to harden more because of it.

"Hey," He reached out towards his brother, trying to bring back the Merle that he remembered. He didn't like this newer, more pissed off version of him.

Merle jerked his arm away, his jaw clenched tightly with anger. He locked eyes with Daryl and Daryl could see the raw emotion hidden in his eyes, the pain that he tried to hide from the world.

"Don't," Merle muttered harshly, his voice slightly ragged with emotion.

He watched as his brother walked away from him and it hurt him deep inside that he didn't know what to do to fix it. His grip tightening on the bag of tools he carried, Daryl turned to continue on his task at hand.

"Goddamn it!" Daryl shouted, pausing to slam his fist into one of the car doors, releasing his rage onto the car.

...

"Why don't you take a break Rick? You been going at it all morning. You need to eat too," Hershel commented.

Rick nodded, placing the last piece of wood into place at the fence, hoping that they finally had everything reinforced well enough to buy them some time should they need it. He knew that ultimately if the Governor wanted in, there was nothing they could do to stop him, but at least maybe they could slow him down.

"I think I will take that break," Rick said as he wiped at the sweat that pooled on his forehead.

Hershel patted him on the shoulder, his expression one of concern. Rick smiled at him. He had grown rather fond of Hershel and looked to him as somewhat of a father figure, always seeking his advice when shit got rough.

"Good. Go on. I'll let the others know where you've gone," Hershel urged.

Rick smiled and shook his head, "You always look after me. I appreciate that," He admitted.

Hershel smiled, his mustache turning up with the movement, "No thanks needed. We're all family here. It's what we do."

Rick turned and headed up the hill, the ache from hefting large pieces of lumber all morning making itself known as he walked. By the time he reached the courtyard, he was debating on skipping food and just going for a nap instead.

"There you are," Carol called as she walked over to him, "I was looking for you. Saved you and Daryl a plate from lunch. Do you mind going to round him up for me?"

"Yeah. Where is he?" He hadn't seen Daryl all morning. It was amazing how long they managed to go without running into each other sometimes.

Carol pointed towards the back, "He's doing his routine maintenance on the vehicles. Just in case."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. No promises though," Rick teased and Carol laughed. Both of them knew how stubborn the youngest Dixon could be at times.

"I'll say a prayer for you. Working on those vehicles in this heat isn't going to have him in the best of moods," She touched Rick's arm, leaning up on her toes to keep her voice low. "I saw Merle headed from that direction earlier. He looked angry..."

Rick sighed, knowing what Carol was implying. If Merle had left from that area angry then it could only mean the brothers had argued. Which meant that Daryl wasn't going to be in a good mood.

He left Carol and headed in that direction, not knowing what he might expect from Daryl. The last few times he had come upon Daryl in a mood, it had ended in them taking out their frustrations on each other. Not the Rick would mind that. His blood ran hot every time he thought about it.

He heard Daryl before he saw him, the string of profanity spilling forth from his mouth making Rick's lips curl into a smile. He cut through the line of cars and finally spotted him lying halfway out of the driver's seat of one of them, only his legs sticking out onto the pavement. Rick walked up to him and tapped one of his boots with his own.

Daryl twisted his body up and out of the car so quickly that Rick had to take a step backwards so that he wouldn't be hit. Daryl's face was a myriad of emotions, the most prominent being anger. Rick raised his eyebrows at Daryl's clenched fists.

"Bad day?" Rick asked.

Daryl slowly released a breath, nodding as he leaned back against the car, "Thought you was Merle."

Rick didn't want to pry into Daryl's affairs so he just stood there staring at Daryl.

"Carol saved us a plate from lunch. Thought you might be hungry," Rick stated.

Daryl huffed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette, "Too fuckin' hot to eat," He replied.

Rick was inclined to agree. The heat did a really good job of killing one's appetite. He watched as Daryl took a draw off of his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air next to him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that smoking is bad for your health?" Rick waved at the cloud of smoke permeating the air.

Daryl shrugged, his eyes locking with Rick's, "All these walkers roamin' tha earth and you think I'm concerned about gettin' cancer or somethin'?" He spit onto the ground next to him, "Least o' my worries," He muttered.

Rick drew in a deep breath, looking around at the cars, trying to distract himself from everything else going on.

"Judith doesn't know me," He blurted out, running a hand wearily through his hair.

Daryl tilted his head with a frown, "What?"

Rick took a step closer to him, reaching for the cigarette and plucking it from Daryl's fingers. He dropped it onto the ground and crushed it under the heel of his boot.

"I need to clear my head...need a distraction. You game?" Rick kept his tone low, his eyes keeping a constant watch for others.

Daryl ran the tip of his tongue across his lips, regarding Rick with a blank expression.

"What kinda distraction ya lookin' for? I got all kinds of distractions," Daryl stood up straight, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Rick reached down and shifted his pants that were growing tight with his need. Daryl's eyes followed his hands, watching him.

"There somewhere we can go?" Rick asked.

"Nah. We do it here."

Daryl grabbed Rick by the front of his shirt, dragging him around to one of the trucks. He pulled down the tailgate and pressed himself against Rick without warning. Rick was throbbing, turned on by Daryl's eagerness and demands.

"This tha distraction you lookin' for?" Daryl's voice was gruff and his breath hot against Rick's ear.

"Yeah," Rick replied.

He had nothing smart to say to Daryl. His brain was past the point of thinking and he really didn't want to think about anything anyway. He only wanted to _feel_ and he knew Daryl would do that for him.

"I'm pissed off an' I want this hard," Daryl muttered, "Ain't gonna go easy on you."

Rick shuddered, his hands going to his belt, "Don't want easy," He replied.

"Good," Daryl said as he pushed Rick's head forward, bending him over the tailgate.

He worked Rick's jeans down past his hips, reaching a hand around to grab Rick's cock. Rick hissed at his touch, grinding his teeth together in anticipation. Rick heard Daryl spit and then he was circling his fingers around entrance, preparing him for entry. Rick ran a hand underneath the tailgate and began stroking his cock, distracting himself from that first intrusion. He heard the sound of the zipper being unzipped on Daryl's pants and then he felt the tip of Daryl's cock butting against him. He braced his hands against the truck, his cock stiff and leaking.

Daryl grunted as he slid inside of Rick, using one hand to guide himself and the other he placed onto Rick's hip to hold him steady. Once he was seated deep inside he began to thrust, alternating between short and fast strokes. Rick groaned, muffling his voice with his fist at the feeling of being dominated. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It felt good to let someone else take control for once.

He shifted his hips, arching back closer to Daryl to meet his thrusts as he simultaneously pumped his own cock. He didn't know why, but he wanted to cum at the same time as Daryl. Daryl's breathing was becoming heavier, his thrusts more forceful as he drew closer. Rick grunted as Daryl slammed into him harder than he ever had before and he knew he would feel the effects of that later.

The truck rocked gently with the force of their fucking and Rick could only hope that no one decided to head back in their direction. They would certainly get more than they bargained for.

"Fuck me, I'm close," Daryl muttered.

Suddenly Rick pushed Daryl off of him and spun around. Daryl stared back at him with lust filled eyes that were quickly filling with confusion. Grabbing him, Rick slammed Daryl against the tailgate of the truck, knowing exactly what he wanted.

He eyed Daryl as he kneeled before him, "I want to fuck you with my mouth," Rick said in a raspy voice.

Daryl's eyes darkened and he nodded, threading his fingers into Rick's hair as Rick opened his mouth to receive him. This was his first time taking a cock into his mouth and he was a little unsure of himself. Daryl hissed as Rick's teeth scraped his sensitive skin.

"Fuckin' teeth," He muttered sharply, "Curl your lips over your teeth."

Rick growled at him, but did as Daryl instructed. He began to slide his mouth back and forth over Daryl's length, pleased when Daryl inhaled sharply, his groans of pleasure vibrating through his body. Feeling encouraged Rick continued, wanting to please the hunter with his efforts.

Daryl began to pump his hips, slowly at first and then faster as Rick relaxed around him. He glanced up to see Daryl's eyes screwed shut, his jaw clenched, and sweat rolling down his face. Remembering how good it felt when Daryl had done it to him once, Rick hummed deep in his throat, letting it vibrate around Daryl's swollen flesh.

"Son of a bitch!" Daryl grunted, "Fuck that feels good. Gonna cum in yer mouth...be ready," He ordered.

Rick kept going, turned on by Daryl's vocal expressions. Grabbing his own cock with one hand, he pumped it slowly, his body on edge. He felt Daryl's body stiffen and Daryl pushed into him further, making him gag before he relaxed his throat, accepting him. Spurts of hot cum shot down the back of his throat, startling him with its intensity and he felt his own body shudder as he rode out his own orgasm.

He took his time cleaning up Daryl's cock afterwards, holding the softened flesh in his hands while his tongue lapped at the white substance. He finally glanced up to see Daryl staring down at him, his body much more relaxed, but an unreadable expression on his face.

Rick rose to his feet and stepped into him, their limp cocks touching as he claimed Daryl's mouth, taking what he wanted without asking permission. Daryl yielded to him momentarily before gripping the back of Rick's neck and pressing their mouths harder together. They were panting as they pulled away, their bodies already becoming aroused again.

Without a word, they began to situate their clothing, working to make sure there wasn't any evidence of their fucking left behind. Daryl smirked when he tossed Rick another red rag to clean up his cum. Afterwards they sat on top of the tailgate, close but not touching.

"I'm fucking up," Rick said softly.

Daryl glanced at him, "Nah. You doin' tha best you can," He replied.

Daryl didn't even have to ask Rick what he was referring to...he just knew. The bond between them was intense, the strength of their friendship unbreakable.

"You think?" Rick asked.

Daryl nodded, "I _know_."

They continued to sit in silence, the others far enough away that they couldn't even hear their noises. It was almost as if they were alone, just two guys sitting around, shooting the shit in the late afternoon sun.

"Ain't gotta go it alone ya know. Ya got people here that care 'bout ya," Daryl said.

Rick turned to him, studying his side profile from his long hair down to his scruffy jaw.

"And you? Are you one of those people?" His voice was gruff, dampened with emotion.

Daryl met his gaze, his eyes saying things that he likely wouldn't ever admit.

"Yeah."

...

**So unless the muse decides to do the unexpected (which it has before), then I think this is going to be our last chapter to this segment. I wasn't sure about it at first, but then when I got to the end it just felt right to end it here. I hope you all understand. However, that doesn't mean that there won't be more Rickyl coming soon! Thank you all for your kind words and reviews. They spur me to want to continue to paint more hot scenes between these two. Lots of love and thanks for reading!**


End file.
